Emancypantki I/XXVI
XXVI Zatrzymywani odchodzą Gość marszczył i tarł czoło z niewątpliwymi oznakami zakłopotania. - Jakież masz zamiary nadal?... - zapytała nieśmiało pani Latter rumieniąc się. Eks-mąż spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Przed chwilą nazywała go panem, teraz mówi: ty... - Więc pani nie odebrała mego listu z grudnia?... - rzekł. - Treść jego możesz mi dzisiaj opowiedzieć... - Ach, tak?... Naturalnie, że muszę - odparł. Machinalnie sięgnął do cygarnicy. - Chcesz palić?... - zapytała pani Latter prawie pokornym tonem. - O nie!... - przerwał. - Szkoda, że zginął mój list... - Czy były w nim jakie dokumenta?... Gość nie odpowiedział. Znowu tarł czoło, nagle rzekł: - Pani nie wie: mam syna... Chłopak dziesięcioletni, bardzo ładne i dobre dziecko... Doskonałe dziecko!... Pani Latter zaćmiło się w oczach. - Na imię mu Henryk - mówił gość - a ma tak smutne spojrzenie, kiedy się zamyśli, że nieraz drżę o niego i pytam się: skąd ten smutek i co on może zapowiadać?... Ale to chwilowe... Bo zwykle jest wesołym dzieckiem. Ach, jak umie być wesoły!... dodał patrząc na panią Latter. - Miło mi będzie uścisnąć twego syna - odpowiedziała zdławionym głosem. - Szkoda, żeś go nie przyprowadził... - Z Waszyngtonu?... - wtrącił gość. - On przecież został z matką... Pani Latter zbladła. - Otóż, proszę pani - mówił - tu leży powód mego przyjazdu... Przystąpienie jednak do rzeczy robiło mu pewną trudność: kręcił się na fotelu i widocznie znowu zboczył od przedmiotu. - Bo widzi pani, ja jestem jednym z głównych ajentów fabryki Wooda, machin i narzędzi rolniczych. Dotychczas podróżowałem po Ameryce, lecz w tym roku chcąc rozmówić się z panią podjąłem się komisów do Rosji. Interesa są tak pilne, że muszę wyjechać jutro; lecz wrócę tu za miesiąc i dłużej zabawię... A tymczasem mój adwokat pomoże pani do załatwienia formalności... - Nie rozumiem... - szepnęła pani Latter ściskając poręcz kanapki. - Chodzi o rzecz drobną, którą pani, jako rozumna kobieta, może, a nawet ma obowiązek zrobić po tym, co między nami zaszło... Chodzi o to, ażeby pani ze swej strony zrobiła podanie do konsystorza katolickiego o rozwód... Pani Latter patrzyła na niego osłupiała. - Więc chcesz się żenić mając tu żonę?... I ja mam dopomagać ci do tego?... Spełniły się moje przeczucia!... Po rozmaitych bohaterskich historiach musieliśmy w końcu zawadzić o kryminał... Gość znowu zakipiał gniewem. - Za pozwoleniem. Muszę pani przypomnieć, że ja jestem kalwin, a nasz ślub odbył się tylko w kościele katolickim; jeżeli więc nie mylę się (nie mówiłem o tym jeszcze z adwokatami), ślub ten... nie wiem, czy jest ważny w obliczu mego wyznania?... Dalej, zostałem przez panią wypędzony z domu, co chyba wobec sumienia równa się rozwodowi, zwłaszcza że potem nastąpiła kilkunastoletnia rozłąka... A nareszcie, gdybym miał mniej skrupułów, w Ameryce znalazłbym sposób zawarcia najlegalniejszego małżeństwa nie odwołując się do pani. - Więc po co ja mam prosić konsystorz o rozwód i może ponosić koszta?... - zawołała pani Latter z płonącymi oczyma. Wracaj do swojej Ameryki i popełnij legalne dwużeństwo!... Ta, która obdarzyła cię synem, jest albo ofiarą oszustwa, albo... Eks-mąż schwycił ją za rękę. - Dosyć! - rzekł. Ale pani Latter czując przewagę mówiła ze spokojnym szyderstwem: - Czy ja chcę ją obrażać?... Mówię tylko, że jest jedno z dwojga: albo ją oszukałeś i wziąłeś z nią ślub, albo ona była twoją kochanką. Podziwiać cię będę, jeżeli wskażesz mi jaką trzecią alternatywę. Gość spokorniał. - Proszę pani, są rzeczy dziwne w Europie, a bardzo zrozumiałe w Ameryce. Żona moja... matka Henrysia - dodał -w czasie wojny była dozorczynią rannych i pomimo osiemnastu lat, a może właśnie dlatego - najskrajniejszą emancypantką. Szlachetna, wysoko ukształcona, pełna poezji, głosiła teorię, że prawdziwa miłość nie potrzebuje formułek... Więc gdy wyznałem, że ją kocham, i opowiedziałem moją historię, wzięła mnie za rękę i w sali pełnej rannych żołnierzy, ich krewnych i dozorczyń rzekła: "Kocham tego człowieka, biorę go za męża i będę mu wierną..." I jest mi wierną. - Szczęśliwy człowiek - syknęła pani Latter - nie brakuje mu nawet przyjemnych złudzeń... Gość udał, że nie słyszy; spuścił głowę i mówił dalej: - Z biegiem czasu, kiedy nasz syn wzrastał, rosło i jej przywiązanie do mnie, i – skrupuły. Od kilku lat widywałem ją niekiedy płaczącą. Na próżno pytałem: co jej jest?... Nie odpowiadała. Wreszcie widząc, że jej smutek doprowadza mnie do rozpaczy, rzekła: "Duchy mówią, że gdybym umarła przed twoją pierwszą żoną, nie ja byłabym z tobą po śmierci, ale tamta. Lecz dodają, że gdybyś miał od niej akt uwalniający cię ze ślubu, w takim razie, choćby ona mnie przeżyła, będziesz po śmierci moim." Ach - dodał - muszę panią objaśnić, że moja żona jest spirytystką, a nawet należy do mediów... Pani Latter siedziała z założonymi rękoma; gość patrzył z niepokojem, widząc w jej oczach tlejące iskry nienawiści. - Cóż pani na to?... - odezwał się tonem prośby. - Ja?... - odpowiedziała jak przebudzona. - Posłuchaj, Arnoldzie... Przez kilkanaście lat żyłeś z nie znaną mi kobietą... pieściłeś ją... masz z nią syna... Twoja jakaś tam sława wojskowa należała do niej, twoja praca - do niej, twój majątek - do niej... Zatchnęła się, lecz chwilę odpocząwszy mówiła dalej: - Przez ten czas ja musiałam dźwigać ciężar wdowieństwa bez jego korzyści... Pracowałam nad utrzymaniem w porządku kilkuset osób, wychowywałam dzieci... Borykałam się z ludźmi, z obawą o jutro, niekiedy z rozpaczą, podczas gdy wy tam byliście szczęśliwi na mój koszt... Dziś wiesz, co mam za to?... Dwoje dzieci, których los nie jest ustalony, a dla siebie bankructwo... Kompletne bankructwo!... Już nawet zalegam w opłacie komornego, a gdybym dziś sprzedała pensję i spłaciła długi, nie wiem... czy wyjdę w jednej sukni. W takiej chwili ty, który mnie obdarłeś ze swojej pomocy i osoby, ty przychodzisz do mnie i masz odwagę mówić: "Kochana pani, zaakceptuj moje postępowanie z tobą, ponieważ jednej z moich przyjaciółek... powiedziały duchy, że powinna awansować na legalną żonę!..." Czyś ty oszalał, Arnoldzie, proponując mi coś podobnego?... A przecież ja się na to nigdy nie zgodzę... nigdy!... Chociażby moje własne dzieci u moich nóg konały z głodu... Zerwała się z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Nigdy... słyszysz?... nigdy!... Przeszła się kilka razy po gabinecie, szlochając. Powoli jednak uspokoiła się i otarłszy oczy stanęła przed mężem. - No?... - rzekła krótko. Gość spojrzał na zegarek i także podniósł się z fotelu. Na jego ruchliwej twarzy malował się w tej chwili spokój. - Widzę - rzekł - że jesteś pani bardziej rozdrażniona, aniżeli można było przypuszczać. No, ale trudno... Każdy ma swoje racje... A teraz stawiam pani ultimatum. Jest nas czworo: mój syn, Henryk, jego matka, ja i pani. Mam bardzo mały majątek - dwadzieścia tysięcy dolarów... Ale ponieważ jakiś czas żyłem na koszcie pani, więc oddam jej z mego mienia - pięć tysięcy dolarów. Teraz idę do adwokata i powiem, co ma robić. Mniej więcej za miesiąc odbiorę kopię aktu i doręczę pani jej część pieniędzy... Rozumie się, niezależnie od opłaty za akta i od tych ośmiuset rubli, które winienem... - Jesteś!... - syknęła pani Latter. Lecz w tej samej chwili przyszło jej na myśl, że pięć tysięcy dolarów po kursie bieżącym wynoszą półósma tysiąca rubli... Gość niedbale machnął ręką, ukłonił się i wyszedł nie odwracając głowy. Pani Latter patrzyła za nim... patrzyła... a gdy skrzypnęły drzwi przedpokoju i na schodach rozległ się łoskot kroków odchodzącego, zalała się rzewnymi łzami. W kwadrans potem umyła twarz i dysząca zemstą poczęła snuć plany upokorzenia człowieka, który śmiał być szczęśliwym pomimo jej nienawiści. "Przebaczyłam mu, a on zaproponował rozwód!... Nędznik, krzywoprzysięzca, wielożeńca!... Jakżebym chciała mieć teraz wielki, ogromny majątek... Pojechałabym tam, do niej, i powiedziałabym: Możecie pobrać się z sobą, popełnić świętokradztwo... Ale w obliczu Boga, ty, kobieto, zawsze będziesz tylko jego kochanką, a twój syn nieprawym dzieckiem... Wobec Boga nigdy nie będziecie mężem i żoną, nie połączycie się nawet po śmierci, bo ja... nie uwalniam go od przysięgi..." Ocknęła się i ją samą zdziwił tak mocny wybuch. "Ostatecznie - myślała - czego ja się drażnię... Dziecko nic nie winno, chyba tyle, że jest jego dzieckiem... A tamta, której nie wiem nawet nazwiska, warta swego wspólnika... Wypędziłam go, znalazł istotę godną siebie, i tak muszę nadal traktować ich stosunek: pogardliwie, nie dramatycznie. Ach, gdyby Solski oświadczył się nareszcie o Helenę!... Za długo trwa ta wulkaniczna miłość, o której wszyscy mówią i kompromitują dziewczynę... Miałabym pieniądze, a od nędznika nie przyjęłabym nawet tych ośmiuset rubli, które mi winien. Wtedy pokazałabym mu drzwi, bo właściwie co za wspólność ze mną może mieć jakiś pan Arnold..." Pani Latter przypominała sobie niedawną rozmowę, silny głos, grę fizjognomii Arnolda, jego niespodziewane wybuchy gniewu i doszła do wniosku, że ten człowiek - nie pozwoli się zdeptać. "W każdym razie - mówiła w duchu - mam pewnych osiemset rubli za miesiąc: mogę więc dziś pożyczyć ze sześćset... A nędznik!... Daje mi siedem tysięcy rubli odstępnego, sam niewart siedmiu groszy... Tej sumy, rozumie się, nie przyjmę nigdy w świecie!..." Kazała zawołać pannę Martę, a gdy gospodyni weszła, odezwała się do niej: - Więc Szlamsztejn odmawia?... - Co taki... z przeproszeniem pani, wie?... na czym on się zna?... Niby to gniewa się, że Fiszman u nas zarabiał - odparła gospodyni z grymasem. Pani Latter zastanowiła się. - Fiszman?... Drugi raz już mi to panna Marta powtarza. Nie znam żadnego Fiszmana. Może to ten, co nam masło przywozi? - Nie, proszę pani. Masło przywozi Berek, a Fiszman to taki kapitalista. Już nawet wiem, gdzie mieszka... - Trzeba go jutro sprowadzić - odparła pani Latter patrząc w okno. - Zawsze z końcem kwartału są niedobory... Ale za miesiąc będą pieniądze. Kiwnęła głową na znak, że gospodyni może odejść, i znowu rozpoczęła gorączkowy spacer po gabinecie. Uśmiechała się sama do siebie czując, że gniew na męża rozbudził w jej duszy nowe zasoby energii. "Nie dam się!... nie dam się!..." - powtarzała zaciskając pięści. Nie pomyślała, na jak długo wystarczy jej ten nowy zapas sił i - czy nie jest on już ostatnim? Wychodzącą pannę Martę dopędził w końcu korytarza Stanisław i wszedłszy do jej pokoju, tajemniczo zamknął drzwi za sobą. Potem wydobył portmonetkę, z niej złotą sztukę dziesięciomarkową i rzekł: - Aha?... Niech pani zgadnie, od kogo to dostałem. To dopiero pan!... Bywali u nas nawet rublowii panowie, ale takiego jeszczem nie miał. - Prawda - odpowiedziała gospodyni, której oczy uśmiechnęły się do złota. - Ważna sztuka!... Mój Boże, teraz tego nigdzie nie widać, a jeszcze pamiętam za nieboszczki mamy... - Co tam sztuka. Ale co to za pan, który mi ją dał?... Żebym powiedział pannie Marcie, trupem by padła... słowo daję! - Och, jaki mi sekretarz!... Ode mnie wydobywa wszystko, co mam pod sercem, a sam droży się. Któż by mógł dać dukata, jeżeli nie pan Solski? Pewnie przyjechał oświadczyć się o panienkę... Chwała Bogu! - dodała wznosząc oczy i ręce do góry. Ale zastanowiła ją poważna fizjognomia lokaja. - No, niech Stanisław gada prędko albo niech się wynosi... - Nie bardzo komu przeszłoby przez gardło takie słówko odparł. - To, co powiem, mówię tylko pani, bo niech ręka boska zachowa... - Zwariowaliście!... Więc kto był? - Nieboszczyk pan... - W imię Ojca i Syna... Jaki nieboszczyk?... - Nieboszczyk Latter. - Przysięgam, że zupełny wariat!... - szepnęła gospodyni wpijając się wzrokiem w twarz Stanisława. - Alboście wy znali go? - Nie znałem, alem trochę słyszał, o czym gadali z panią. Niewielem rozumiał, bo to po francusku... - Więc wy rozumiecie choć trochę? - Ba! jest się tyle lat na pensji!... Nie wszystkom słyszał, niewielem rozumiał, ale zawsze wiem, że to był mąż, pan Latter... Mnie się to i dawniej o uszy obijało, że on jeszcze chodzi po świecie, alem nie myślał, że ma wypełnione kieszenie... Przecie rzucić złotą sztukę nie byle kto potrafi... - Dzięki ci, Boże!... - westnęła panna Marta. - Zawsze modliłam się na intencję naszej pani i byłam pewna, że wypłynie... - Hum! Hum!... - mruknął Stanisław. - A ja w tym nic dobrego nie widzę. Naprzód - kłócili się, nawet pani coś powiedziała o kryminale, potem - jak on wyszedł, strasznie płakała, a nareszcie... Wreszcie to nigdy nie jest dobrze, kiedy pokazuje się człowiek, którego wszyscy mają za nieboszczyka. Będzie jakaś bieda. Od krańcowego optymizmu panna Marta nader łatwo przerzucała się w krańcowy pesymizm. Więc i teraz splotła ręce na piersi i rzekła: - Aaa... ja i to myślałam. Bo co znaczy mąż, którego nie było... nie było i naraz wylazł jak spod ziemi? Jużci, kiedy oni rozeszli się i pani aż musiała pensję założyć, więc nie musiało być między nimi kleju; a jeżeli teraz wrócił, i jeszcze bogaty... - A jaki piękny pan!... Ho, ho! gdzie wygląda młodziej od naszej... - O!... przerwała panna Marta - to jest sęk... Młody i piękny mąż, żona starsza... O!... tu, tu jest nieszczęście... Żona biedna zdarła się w pracy, a on piękny i bogaty... Łajdaki mężczyźni!... - Tylko... pani gospodyni... pary z ust nie trzeba puszczać przed nikim, bo z tego może wyjść nieszczęście i dla mnie... rzekł Stanisław grożąc palcem. I gdy uroczyście zabierał się do odejścia, panna Marta rozgniewana przestrogą schwyciła go za ramię i wypchnęła za drzwi. W kwadrans panna Marta kocim krokiem wbiegła na górę szukać Madzi. Lecz że zamiast Madzi nasunęła jej się panna Howard, więc schwyciła ją za rękę, wciągnęła do pustej sali i zaczęła szeptać: - Wie pani, co się stało?... Ale niech pani przysięgnie, że nikomu nie powie! - dodała podnosząc palec w górę. - Wie pani, Latter wrócił... - Jaki Latter?... - Latter, mąż pani przełożonej. - Ależ on od dawna nie żyje. - Owszem, od dawna żyje, tylko siedział w kryminale... - Co?... co?... - Był w kryminale - szeptała panna Marta. - Ale jaki on piękny!... ach, pani, czyste bóstwo, czysty Napolion!... - Jaki Napolion?... - Przecie ten, bożek piękności... A jaki bogaty... Pani, dał Stanisławowi parę... co mówię - dał kilka, a może i więcej złotych dziesięciomarkówek. To milioner. - Skądże wziął! - spytała panna Howard wzruszając ramionami. - Pewnie z tego, za co siedział w kryminale. - On tu jest? - Teraz wyszedł zameldować się policji, ale wróci... - I będzie tu nocował?... - badała podnosząc głos panna Howard. - Przecież kto tutaj ma żonę, w hotelu nocować nie będzie. Panna Howard schwyciła się za głowę. - Natychmiast się stąd wyprowadzam... Mężczyzna piękny, który był w kryminale, chce tu nocować! Nigdy, za nic... - Na miłość boską, panno Klaro... - błagała ją przestraszona gospodyni. - Co pani robi?...przecież to największy sekret... tajemnica grobowa... - A co mnie to obchodzi - mówiła wzburzona panna Klara. - Piękny i... był w kryminale... Ładnie bym jutro wyglądała!... Przecież taki człowiek musi być zdeterminowany na wszystko. - Ależ, pani... ależ, panno Klaro... - szeptała gospodyni. Już wszystko powiem... On tu nie będzie nocował, bo nienawidzi pani Latter... Ledwie wszedł, zaraz pokłócili się, a pani przełożona tak strasznie płakała jak w konwulsjach... Nic z tego nie będzie, ona go na próg nie puści... Może nawet nigdy się nie zobaczą... Panna Howard zaczęła potrząsać głową. - A co - rzekła - czy powinny kobiety wychodzić za mąż?... Potrzebne jej to było?... Tyle lat pracy i niewoli... Tyle lat męża nie miała, a gdy wrócił, także go mieć nie będzie!... Och, te małżeństwa!... Ja już od pewnego czasu spostrzegłam, że jej coś jest: była blada, zadumana, apatyczna... I nie dziwię się, skoro czekała na taki przysmak... Muszę ratować nieszczęśliwą... - Na miłosierdzie Boga!... - jęknęła panna Marta - niech pani nic nie mówi. Schwyciła ją za ręce i pchała we framugę, jakby mając zamiar wyrzucić pannę Howard za okno. - Nudna pani jesteś!... - syknęła nauczycielka wyrywając się jej. - Naturalnie, nawet nie dam poznać, iż wiem, że mąż powrócił... Ja tylko wyrwę ją z apatii, wciągnę znowu do stosunków z pensją... - Cóż to dziś za pensja? - wtrąciła gospodyni. - Większa część rozjechała się na święta, a reszta pojutrze... Co ona będzie miała z nimi do roboty? Panna Howard z gniewem podniosła głowę do góry. - Co pani pleciesz, panno Marto? - rzekła. - Nie ma co robić?... Ja tonę w pracy między tymi dziesięcioma kozami, a pani Latter nie ma co robić?... A przecież jestem o wiele energiczniejsza... Ktoś szedł przez korytarz, więc obie damy rozbiegły się. Gospodyni zaczęła szukać Madzi, a panna Howard - rozmyślać nad sposobami wyrwania pani Latter z apatii. "Kiedy znowu zajmie się panienkami i interesami jak ja, nawet piękny mąż wywietrzeje jej z głowy - mówiła sobie. - Dziś rozumiem wszystkie niekonsekwencje tej nieszczęśliwej... Naturalnie, bała się, ażeby mąż nie wrócił... Aha!... i wiem teraz, dlaczego jej grozi bankructwo... Wszystkie pieniądze, jakie wypracowała biedna niewolnica, musiała odsyłać do więzienia swemu panu. I otóż on jest bogaty, nikczemnik, a ona nie ma czym zapłacić za mieszkanie... Takie są korzyści małżeństw!..." góra strony Emancypantki I/XXVI